


'Til Somebody Loves You

by oneshycrow



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Inspired by Music, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshycrow/pseuds/oneshycrow
Summary: Gage reflects on his past struggles with happiness while in his new boss's bed and feels as though he's finally become someone."You're nobody 'til somebody loves you, so find yourself somebody to love."





	

The flicker of his lighter brightens up the dim room as he lights a cigarette, setting the lighter down and leaning back into the tangle of scratchy sheets and against the cracked wood of the bed frame. It’s cool against his still sweaty back and he relishes the feeling, pressing fully up against it as he takes a slow drag of the cigarette and enjoys the sweet, sweet burn of the smoke filling his lungs. Outside the Fizztop Grille, the stars are shining brightly against the dark sky and the lights from Nuka World seem to mirror their energy. His free hand trails to rest on her bare hip, the skin soft and supple beneath his scarred and calloused hands. 

Gage looks over at his new Overboss. His new girl. Marina, with her messy black hair, pale skin, and bright red lipstick. Her lipstick is completely smudged away into the pillows now and her hair in disarray now- only a few of the physical clues that remind him of their most recent bout of intense...lovemaking. Yeah, he could call it that now. Fucking was great, but this was something even better. He grins at the thought, flicking his ashes off into the bedside ashtray. Marina would kill him if he flicked them onto the floor like he used to. She seemed to make him a better person in those small, silly ways. It didn’t even bother him like it would’ve a few years ago, hell, a few months ago. She’s changed so much of him, and he wasn’t even complaining. Fuck it, if being a little cleaner was what it took to impress this woman, he’d do it all. She still let him kill shit and rob people. That was perfectly good enough for him.

She stirs a bit next to him, turning to face him and letting out a soft breath as she wakes up a bit. She was a daredevil when awake, walking around with a knife on her hip and a chip on her shoulder. She felt the whole world was against her - a feeling Gage could definitely sympathize with - and she sure treated it like it was. When asleep, though, her features soften and she looks almost innocent. Gage brushes her hair away from her face, running his hand slowly down her neck and along her soft breasts. 

He’d struggled his entire childhood to find his place, constantly having any form of comfort or consistency pulled violently out from underneath him. He’d grown accustomed to not belonging, to simply hovering on the sidelines. It’s what he expected when she’d first walked through that gate and into Nuka World. Instead, Marina opted to pull him directly into her life. He never knew he would trust anyone again, not after Connor, not after his parents. The Wasteland was a fucking shithole, and finding Marina, well, he never really knew what happiness was before this.

Gage takes one final drag of the cigarette before putting it out and as he’s turned away he feels the mattress dip as Marina moves and climbs onto his lap. He grins, a slight flush rising to his cheeks. He wasn’t ever a sap, but he’d been getting used to it with her around. 

She smiles at him, lovingly, a hint of sleepiness still in her eyes but the spark of lust still bright in them. She presses her hips down a bit, nipping on his neck. He can’t help himself when he says the next words, his hands resting warmly on her waist.

“I ain’t nobody without you, stunner.” He says softly, smirking at her to hide his embarrassment. Marina pulls back to look at him, returning his smirk with a look of pride. She knows she’s an atom bomb, and that confidence just serves to make him crazier about her. He goes to speak again and she presses a finger to his lips, silencing him with a hushed whisper to his ear.

“You’re nobody ‘til somebody loves you.”

He can’t help himself at that, a surge of love bubbling in his chest, and he flips her around, encouraged by her playful giggling as he peppers bites up and down her back. 

“I suppose that’s true, boss.” He murmurs, a sense of pride in him as he makes her moan beneath him. “In that case, I think I found myself somebody to love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fill on the New Fallout Kink Meme: http://newfalloutkink.livejournal.com/1149.html?thread=258685#t258685
> 
> Based on the song You're Nobody Till Somebody Loves You by Dean Martin


End file.
